Because of Another
by LaReynitaOfDreams
Summary: We all know Puck could have been nicer to Sabrina. He was oddly romantic at times so why couldn't he be all the time? Maybe it's because a long time ago another girl broke his heart... Sadly, I do not own The Sisters Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

_OK, OK, I'll admit it. I could be nicer to Grimm... but... UGH fine I'll tell you the stupid story as to why I'm not:_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I yelled and threw a rock.

_How dare they tell me, Puck, the Trickster King that I have to get __married __to... that horrible, horrible __Moth__! _I thought as I threw another rock.

I really wish I'd been paying attention to where I'd thrown it.

You see I was in my secret place in Central Park. The door to it was hidden in a tree so I honestly thought no one would ever find me. My secret place was just the woods with a big lake in the middle which was where I was.

Anyway, I threw the rock at something (probably a tree but like I said before I wasn't really paying attention) and it bounced back and hit me in the eye.

I yelled a curse word.

Suddenly I heard a giggle.

"Who's there?" I said immediately taking out my wooden sword.

It giggled again.

"Where are you?" I said.

"Try and find me!" the voice said.

It was definitely a girl.

I wanted to pop out my wings and fly around but I had no idea if the girl was some sort of magic or not so I decided against it.

I started walking around and peering behind trees.

"You're never going to find me!" the voice taunted me with yet another giggle.

"Yes I will!" I said.

"No you won't!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Suddenly I had an idea. "No, wait! Don't shut up keep talking."

"Why?"

"Just keep talking!" I said getting annoyed.

"What do I say?"

"Something!" I was gonna kill that kid.

"OK, I'll tell you all about my doggy!"

"OK," I answered.

As she chattered on about her dog I followed the sound of her voice. I followed her voice to a tree near the entrance of my secret place. I looked all around the tree but saw no little girl.

"Hey, you found me!" she suddenly said.

"Um, I sure did!" I said putting on my cocky smile.

Suddenly there was a face in front of me.

I hate to admit it but I screamed like a little girl and fell to the ground.

The girl started laughing as she hung upside down watching me.

"Shut up!" I said.

Then she just hung there some more staring at me with a devilish grin on her face.

I took this silence as a time to study her.

She had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Her long hair was hanging down and looked wild and not very tamed. She wasn't anything special so I why did I feel... _attracted_ to her?

"How'd you get in here?" I demanded.

"I was playing hide-and-go-seek with my little sister Diana, and I saw a tree and I climbed it because I knew Di would never find me up in a tree, and I found a hole at the top and I thought about Alice from Alice and Wonderland, so I jumped down to go to Wonderland!" the girl told me.

I rolled my eyes. "THIS ISN'T WONDERLAND!" I yelled at her.

She was staring at me with these eyes. They were burning into me and I couldn't turn away.

"I was guessing this wasn't Wonderland," she said, still burning into me.

"Well, then you're not as stupid as I thought!" I said.

She turned away to pull herself back onto the branch.

"Hey, Kid, it was nice playin' with you but you gotta go NOW!" I said.

"No! I'm staying right here!" she said.

"Oh, no you're not!" I said and started climbing up the tree to where she was.

She giggled and started climbing higher too.

I started climbing as fast as I could but that kid was like a monkey! She was practically jumping from branch to branch.

"You can't catch me!" she taunted as she started reaching the top of the tree.

"Kid, you're gonna fall!" I yelled up at her.

The tops of the trees were always very weak in my secret place. Couldn't the little monkey tell by looking at them?!

"No, I'm - " but she never got to finish because as she sat down on the top branch the whole tree started to tip over and the branch broke.

She was screaming and falling, screaming and falling.

Immediately my instincts kicked in. My pink insect-like wings popped out and I started flying to catch her.

Her screams stopped the second I caught her.

She was looking at me with wide eyes. "You're a... you're a... _FAIRY_!"

For some reason I felt myself blush. "Shut up!" I muttered as I put her down.

She kept staring at me.

"Where's forgetful dust when you need it?" I muttered to myself yet deep down inside I knew wouldn't have used it on her.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Err... Robin Goodfellow!" I said suddenly.

She kept staring at me.

And staring at me.

I was getting really uncomfortable.

Suddenly she grinned. "Robin, can you take me flying again?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Samantha

I rolled my eyes. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Samantha!" she told me. "Samantha Grindall!"

I snorted. "What kind of last name is Grindall?"

"What kind of last name is Goodfellow?" Samantha said back.

"At least mine is English!" I said and rolled my eyes.

Samantha rolled her eyes back. "Your last name doesn't fit you, you don't look like a good fellow!"

"Good, 'cause I'm not!" I told her.

Samantha frowned at me. "You're weird!"

"And you're annoying!" I said back. "Now get out of here!"

Samantha crossed her arms and plopped down on the ground.

"C'mon, Grindall, I'll drag you out of here if I have to," I told her.

Samantha's eyes suddenly lighted up. "How about you fly instead of drag me out?"

I narrowed my eyes and said: "No."

Samantha pouted. "Aw, why not?"

"'Cause I know you'd like it if I did," I told her.

Samantha's eyes started to get all watery. "But, Robin!"

I looked away. _Those eyes... those beautiful blue eyes!_ _Wait did I seriously just say that? _I thought. _I don't even know her!_

"Robin, PLEASE?" Samantha begged.

I groaned. "Fine!"

Samantha grinned. "Maybe you are a good fellow!" she said.

My face darkened. "Don't ever say that again!"

"If I ever see you again," Samantha muttered.

I couldn't help frowning at that. _We're gonna see each other again right? _I thought. I picked Samantha up bridal style and flew out the entrance.

Her eyes were so bright with happiness and her hair didn't look untamed or messy at all as it blew in the wind.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 10 almost 11!" Samantha replied.

"I'm 11," I told her.

Samantha gave me a small frown. "I didn't ask."

I frowned. "You're a rude kid." _And I like that,_ I thought.

"I know!" Samantha said and grinned.

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly I realized I wasn't moving.

"You can put me down now, I think Di has given up already," Samantha told me.

"Oh," I said trying not to blush. I flew to the ground and gently set her down.

"Thanks, Robin!" Samantha said.

"No problem, Grindall," I answered.

"Samantha!" a voice called out.

Samantha looked at me. "That's Di! Bye, Robin!" And she ran off in the direction of the voice.

I watched her go wondering if I'd ever see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. Now, for review from a guest that I feel I just have to respond to:**

_Randomchick_**: I'm trying to make all of the characters kind of like the Grimms to be more dramatic. So that when Puck meets Sabrina many years later he's just reminded of Samantha even more.**

Chapter 3: Hello Again

I hadn't seen Samantha for a whole entire month! It was torture! And Moth wasn't helping. She was always following me around and she even tried to kiss me a couple of times! Yuck!

I mean I've always known I'm the hottest thing that's ever existed but c'mon! Why did the one getting all up in my personal space and stalking me have to be Moth? Why couldn't it be Samantha?

"My love, have you chosen what colors the invitations for our wedding will be?" Moth asked me.

I was lounging in my favorite chair in the room I liked to call Faerie's Window Room. Every wall, roof, and floor was a window. And the best thing was only I could see the other people!

Anyway, Moth was practically drooling over me. She looked really creepy when she did that.

"Moth, how many times do I have to tell you we're not getting married!" I told her.

Moth giggled. I don't think I've ever heard anything more annoying! "Of course we're getting married, my love! Your father announced it to the whole kingdom exactly one month ago!"

I rolled my eyes. _She really is stupid,_ I thought. "Just because my father says I'm going to marry you doesn't mean it's going to happen!" I told her in a voice that people talk to two-year-olds in.

Moth giggled again. "But, my love, your father is the _king_! You can't disobey the king!" she told me.

I crossed my arms. "You watch me!"

Suddenly Moth looked at me seriously. "You're scared of your father, you would never disobey him!"

My jaw dropped. "You take that back!" I yelled at her.

Moth smirked and giggled. "You're so cute when you're mad!"

And then I slapped her. I know it's messed up, you don't hit a girl but she just made me so mad!

Moth fell to the floor. She stared up at me with wide eyes... with those beautiful green eyes.

_I did not just say that! I thought._ I needed to get away from her, I needed to get away from everything! So I stormed away to my secret place in Central Park again.

And just like before I started throwing rocks into the lake. _You're so cute when you're mad! Why would you tell someone that? They're mad for crying out loud, that's just stupid! And why did I call her eyes _beautiful_? _I thought. _Girls are just so confusing!_

"Aw, is Robin having another tantrum?" a familiar voice said.

I immediately turned around. And there she stood smirking at me and looking more beautiful than ever.

"Samantha!" I said with a grin.

I guess I looked too happy because I saw a flash of confusion on her face but she replaced it with a small smile. "Hello again."

"I didn't think I was going to see you again," I told her and took a step closer to her.

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "I've been here every day but you were never here," she answered.

My heart began pounding quickly. _She wanted to see me? _I thought.

"Where've you been?" Samantha asked.

"My house," I answered and took another step closer.

"Do you live in a magical house?" Samantha asked.

"Of sorts," I replied and took another step.

"Can you take me?"

I bit my lip. "That's not a good idea."

Samantha pouted. "But, Robin, I wanna see your fairy house!" she whined.

I flinched at the word fairy. "Is the only reason your here because I'm a fairy?"

Samantha looked at the ground. "I like magic," she said after a while.

I sighed. "Have you told anyone about me?" I asked.

"I told my family I made a new friend named Robin but that's it," Samantha answered.

"Good," I muttered.

"Can you please take me?" Samantha asked me again. Those eyes... those beautiful blue eyes were begging me to take her!

I shut my eyes. "Grindall, I swear if you tell anyone a single thing about everything I'm about to show you I'll kill you and everyone you told!" If she did tell anyone I obviously wouldn't kill her, I'd just keep her as my prisoner. And forgetful dust whoever she told of course.

Samantha's whole face lighted up and she nodded. "I swear I won't tell anyone!"

"Good!" I said and grinned."'Cause what I'm about to show you is the awesomest thing you'll ever see!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Faerie

"Why did you take me here?" Samantha asked.

We were at the Hans Christian Anderson statue.

"'Cause this is the entrance to my house," I answered.

Samantha raised her eyebrows at me. "Yeah right!" she said. "Stop playing around with me, Robin!"

I grinned mischievously at her. "Knock, knock."

Samantha gave me an annoyed look. "Robin, I swear if you don't stop I'm going to-"

Suddenly the Hans Christian Anderson statue moved. He turned to look at me and asked: "Who's there?"

Samantha screamed and grabbed my arm. I smirked at her and in a blink we were in Faerie. Or technically outside I guess.

Samantha's eyes were wide as she looked around confused. She just looked so cute looking around the way she did! "Robin, where are we?" Samantha asked.

"Faerie," I answered. "And stop calling me Robin!"

Samantha frowned at me. "But that's your name," she told me rolling her eyes.

"No, that's my _human_ name," I explained. "My real name is Puck!"

"Puck?" Samantha said. _I love how she says my name!_ I thought the second she said it.

"That's my name, now do you wanna explore my house or not?" I said.

Samantha nodded eagerly.

"OK, but nobody can know you're here," I told her.

Samantha pouted a little. "Why?"

"It's no humans aloud," I explained.

Samantha raised her eyebrows. "You're breaking the rules for me?"

"Um, yeah?" Oh no, how did she figure me out? I'd tried not to be too obvious! Maybe it was the being too happy to see her!

Samantha smirked. "You might regret that," she said.

I grinned back. "I'm a rule breaker, Grindall," I told her.

Samantha looked over at the Golden Egg. "Well, are we going in or not?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we're not gonna go in through the main entrance," I said. "We're going through the back, I have a secret door that goes straight to the hallway my room is in."

So we went around the back through my little tunnel full of spiders (which Samantha did not like at all) and into my room's hallway. Right before we entered the hallway I checked to make sure it was empty and let Samantha come out.

"Wow, this place is fancy!" Samantha commented looking around. It was only a hallway, I couldn't imagine how she'd react to seeing the rest of Faerie.

"I don't like fancy," I said and wrinkled my nose.

Samantha grinned. "Neither do I," she said.

"C'mon, let's go to my room," I said and lead her to my door.

"Beware, Puck's room, do not enter," Samantha read off the door. "Intruders will be beaten by monkeys?" She frowned.

"I like monkeys," I said and shrugged.

Samantha grinned and rolled her eyes.

I opened the door and called out: "Monkeys, I'm home! And I brought you a little friend!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sneaking Around

Samantha didn't really like my monkeys for some reason. She said they were too loud and stinky. But I didn't care if Samantha didn't like them no matter what she said I wasn't going to get rid of them just for her!

Anyway, Samantha really liked my room. It was just like my secret place in Central Park except that instead of there being a lake in the middle there was a huge trampoline. Samantha really liked that!

"Wow, that's the biggest trampoline I've ever seen!" she exclaimed and ran over to it. She climbed onto it and began jumping. "Where's your bed?"

"You're jumping on it," I answered.

Samantha frowned. "You sleep on a trampoline?"

"Yeah," I replied.

Samantha shrugged and began bouncing higher. "Mom and Dad won't let me have a trampoline because they think Di might break something," she told me.

"Oh," I said."How olds that sister of yours?"

"Eight, but she'll be nine soon," Samantha answered.

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

Samantha grinned. "Today."

"Oh, well happy birthday, Grindall," I said.

Samantha's eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at me. "Thanks, Puck."

My heart began pounding loudly in my chest. "Welcome."

Then Samantha closed her eyes and plopped down. "At least it's comfy," she said.

"My love!" an annoying voice suddenly called out.

I groaned and looked at Samantha. "Hide!" I hissed at her.

Samantha actually listened to me and ran off. I saw her quickly climb up a tree.

"What do you want, Moth?" I called back.

"Well, first of all I would like you to make your monkeys get away from me!" Moth answered.

"Never!" I shouted back.

"But, _my love_!" Moth whined. I could imagine her pouting at me in that cutish way of hers.

I groaned. "Bring her to me, monkeys!" I ordered.

A few seconds later she appeared surrounded by all my monkeys.

"You're dismissed!" I told them and shooed them away.

Moth smiled at me. "Thank you, my love."

"What do you want, Moth?" I repeated.

Moth sighed. "The colors for the invitations for our wedding," she answered. "Oh, and what kind of flowers will decorate it? I love roses, you know!"

I rolled my eyes. "Moth, I don't care what the stupid colors for the stupid invitations are! And I don't care what stupid flowers decorate the stupid invitations!" I told her.

Moth sighed. "I know," she said quietly. "I just wanted to talk to you." Moth's eyes looked sad and kind of wet like she was gonna start crying.

I sighed too. "Listen, Moth, choose whatever you want for those invitations, I really don't care," I said.

Moth nodded and turned around to walk away.

"Moth?" I said softly.

She turned to look at me, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," I apologized.

Moth gave me a small smile. "It's alright, my love, you were angry so I understand." Then she just stood there staring at me.

"Um, you can leave now!" I said, quickly glancing at the tree Samantha was still hiding in.

Moth nodded and turned around. A few seconds later I heard the door close.

I plopped back down onto my trampoline and closed my eyes.

"Who was that?" Samantha asked popping up out of nowhere.

I screamed like a little girl again and she started laughing. "Shut up!" I muttered. "And don't do that!"

"Who was that?" Samantha repeated.  
"Moth," I answered.

"Why does she call you 'my love'?" Samantha asked. Was that a jealous glimmer in her eyes?

"She's my fiancé," I told her and flinched.

"You're getting married?" Samantha whispered.

I nodded. "I found out last month, the day we met."

Samantha looked away from me. "When is the wedding?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I answered.

"Will I see you when you're married?" Samantha asked. She still wouldn't look at me!

"As long as you wanna see me," I told her.

Samantha finally looked at me. "Let's go somewhere else!" she said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Let's go to the window room!"

"Window room?" Samantha said.

I grinned. "C'mon, it's time to really find out how good a sneak you are!" I said and jumped off the trampoline and headed towards the door.

Samantha followed. "I'm a really good sneak!" she told me. "I've sneaked into that place in Central Park lotsa times and I like just snuck up on you and scared you! And don't even get me started on how many times I've scared Di!"

"Hey, if you're such a good sneak you should know that the first rule is to shut up!" I said as I opened the door.

Samantha rolled her eyes but luckily didn't reply.

"C'mon!" I whispered after scanning the hallway.

We crept down hallway after hallway to get to the Window Room. It was pretty far away from my room. Luckily we only ran into somebody once. And that somebody was my brother Mustardseed.

I quickly shoved Samantha behind a plant and stood in front of it just in case you could still see her.

"Hello, brother," Mustardseed said, in his annoyingly polite way.

"Hey," I answered.

"Where are you off to?" Mustardseed asked.

"The Window Room," I replied.

"May I come?" Mustardseed asked.

"Um, no!" I said.

"Oh," Mustardseed said and looked at the ground in that pouty little brother way.

"I just wanna be alone," I quickly explained. Mustardseed was really the only person (besides Samantha) who's feelings I didn't want to hurt.

"I understand," Mustardseed answered and nodded. "You're stressed out about your wedding."

I groaned. "Don't remind me!"

"Well, you have a year to get out of it," Mustardseed said and began to walk away.

"How did you know I was planning to get out of it?" I asked.

Mustardseed grinned. "I know you well, brother." And then he left.

I sighed. "OK, let's keep going!" I whispered to Samantha.

So we finally crept into the hallway that the Window Room was in.

"It'd better be cool," Samantha muttered.

I grinned. "Oh, trust me it is!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Window Room

Samantha loved the Window Room. We spent a lot of time in there every time I brought her to Faerie. Samantha and I had lots of interesting conversations in that room the summer I met her... Like the first time I brought her in there:

"Wow, Puck, this place is amazing!" Samantha exclaimed.

"I know," I answered.

"You can spy on so many different places!" Samantha said running from window to window. "And the walls are perfectly normal!"

"Magic," I told her. "And the room's also soundproof."

"This place is awesome!" Samantha said and grinned at me. "I wish I could be fairy and live here with you!"

"If only!" I muttered.

"What did you say?" Samantha asked.

"Um, nothing!" I quickly answered.

Samantha frowned at me. "If you say so, fairy boy!"

"Don't call me that!" I whined.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Tell me about your brother," she said looking out a different window.

Why did she want to know about _him_? I mean I'm the awesome one! "Um, well his name is Mustardseed," I told her. "He's younger than me which makes me heir to the kingdom of Fa-"

"What?" Samantha cried out. "_You_ are the heir to a _kingdom_?"

"Yes!" I said cockily.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "You're gonna make a horrible ruler, you know that?"

I looked down. "My dad told me that," I muttered.

"Oh," Samantha said. She stared at me with... what was that? _Pity_? There was pity in her eyes! Samantha Grindall _pitied_ me! "I'm sorry," she said after awhile.

"I'm use to it," I replied, trying not to show it bothered me.

Then there was that other time when Samantha asked if I liked Moth...

"Puck, be honest. Do you like that Moth girl?" Samantha asked.

"EW NO!" I yelled.

"Oh," Samantha said and cocked her head in that cute way of hers. "If you don't like her why are you going to marry her?"

"My dad's forcing me to," I answered.

"Why?" Samantha asked.

I frowned. I hadn't even know about the engagement until my dad had announced it to the whole kingdom. Which I find really messed up! I mean he should have at least said something like: "Hey, Puck, you know your creepy stalker Moth? Yeah, well, you're engaged to her now! And you can't get out of it, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He definitely would have said that just more _proper_. UGH, I hate that word! Anyways, I told Samantha I had no idea why my dad was making me marry Moth.

"Have you ever told him you don't wanna marry Moth?" Samantha asked.

"Plenty of times!" I said with a sigh.

Samantha bit her lip. "What if you told him you would get married without complaining if you married somebody different instead?"

My heart started pounding loudly in my chest. Was she saying she wanted to marry me? "Like who?" I asked. Oh no, my voice cracked! My voice seriously cracked! UGH!

"Whoever you want," Samantha answered with a shrug.

Sadly, she hadn't given me the answer I'd wanted. But then there was that other moment when we got caught...

"You know you're a really good sneak," I told Samantha.

She grinned at me. "And you're a good trickster."

"Thanks," I said. "To honor how good a sneak you are I'm going to give you your very own title! The Queen of Sneaks!"

Samantha eye's glimmered. "Why, thank you, my Trickster King."

She'd called me _hers_! Samantha Grindall had called me hers! I'd never been so happy before in my life! But then of course Moth just had to ruin it by walking into the room.

"My love!" Moth exclaimed staring at Samantha. "Who is _that_? And why have I not been informed of her existence in your life?"

Samantha glared at Moth. "I'm Samantha."

I quickly shut the door and muttered a curse. "Listen, Moth, Samantha's my friend and I would appreciate it very much if you shut up about her existence in my life!"

Moth narrowed her beautiful green eyes at me. UGH, why did I have to think that? "I take it she is not an ever after then?" she said.

"Yeah," I answered. "So shut up about her!"

Moth frowned. "But, my love, the rules are-"

"I don't care what the rules are!" I interrupted.

Moth opened her mouth to say something else but Samantha glared at her and asked: "Why haven't you left yet?"

I smirked.

Moth glared back at her. "I actually have every right to be here! You on the other hand do not so I suggest you be quiet!" she spat out.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Are you done yet?" she asked and faked a yawn.

Moth looked over at me with puppy dog eyes. I mentally groaned because she knew the one thing I can never say no to are puppy dog eyes. "My love, I don't believe it's a good idea to break the rules for a worthless and rude _peasant_!" she said.

"Hey!" Samantha cried out. "You're the peasant, you overgrown bug!"

Moth paused in angry shock. "You take that back!" she yelled.

"Never!" Samantha yelled back.

Moth lunged at her but I quickly stepped in the way. "Moth, take a chill pill!" I said. "Samantha is free to come and go from Faerie but you are not to tell a single thing that she exists! And that's an order from your soon to be king!"

Moth sighed. "As you wish, my love!"

Samantha smirked. "You may leave," she told her.

Moth glared at her. "You are not the soon to be queen!" she hissed.

"Who said that?" Samantha said and crossed her arms.

My heart began beating quickly. Was she serious? Samantha Grindall wanted to be _my_ queen! I felt like I was going to die from happiness!

Moth's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "But... but... Puck is engaged to me!" she exclaimed. "I'm his fiancé!"

Samantha shrugged. "Engagement's can me broken!" she pointed out. "Especially if you can't stand the person you're engaged to."

Moth pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes at her. "Beware, you're going to wish you'd never said a thing about you becoming queen," she said and stormed out of the room.

The last moment that I remember we shared in the Window Room was when Samantha told me school was going to start again:

"School's starting again next week," Samantha told me.

"Suck's for you," I answered.

Samantha sighed. "I probably won't see you for awhile."

That really got my attention. "Why not?" I asked, trying not to sound as upset as I was.

"I'll be at school most of the day," Samantha replied.

"You can just come here after school," I said hopefully.

Samantha shook her head. "I'll have too much homework," she answered.

"What about weekends?" I asked, trying really hard not to sound desperate.

Samantha shrugged. "Maybe."

Maybe? Maybe wasn't enough for me! I needed to see Samantha every day! I needed to know she was OK and just see her beautiful face! So I did the most desperate thing a trickster like me in love would do. "What if I came to school with you?"

**There's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it, I added a little romanticyish stuff. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: School 

Samantha was really happy when I asked if I could go to school with her. She said yes immediately and that I was going to make school fun. I still couldn't believe I'd actually done that. I really did love her... and always would (don't tell Grimm).

Anyway, the first day of school Samantha told me to wait for her in Central Park by the Hans Christian Anderson statue and that we'd walk to school together. By the time I got to the statue Samantha was already there waiting impatiently with some little girl with brown hair in two braids and brown eyes.

"You're late!" Samantha said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry."

"Sammy, is he Puck?" the little girl asked. "Your boyfriend?"

Samantha blushed and my heart began beating quickly. "Di, how many times do I have to tell you? Robin is not my boyfriend!" she said.

"Oh!" I said and looked at the little girl closer. "So you're the famous Di?"

Di grinned at me. "And you're the famous _fairy_ Puck!"

"Grindall!" I growled looking up at Samantha.

Samantha nervously pulled at her hair. "She won't tell anyone, Puck! Besides I can't keep anything a secret from her or else I'll explode!"

I sighed. "You promise not to tell anyone, Di?" I asked her.

Di nodded eagerly.

"Good," I muttered.

Samantha sighed with relief. "Let's get going or we'll be late on our first day!" She grabbed Di's hand and hesitantly grabbed mine and began pulling us along.

I couldn't help smiling. Samantha's hand in my own felt so right! I never wanted to let go but I had to when we got to the school she let go. Samantha took Di to her classroom and I had to follow because I didn't know where to go.

"Bye, Di!" Samantha said when we got to the door of her classroom. "After school wait for us, OK?"

Di nodded. "Bye, Sammy! Bye, Puck!"

"Bye," I answered.

Then Samantha began walking down the hall quickly.

"Wait for me!" I called out.

Samantha looked over her shoulder and gave me a mischievous grin. "C'mon, Puck, I'm not gonna wait for you!" she said and started running.

"Grindall!" I said, laughing as I raced after her. Suddenly I saw Samantha stop and I didn't have time to stop so I bumped into her. "Why'd you stop?" I asked.

Samantha stood frozen in fear and slowly pointed. "Them."

I looked in the direction of her finger. There were these really big kids standing there. One was a boy and the other a girl. They both had brown hair and brown eyes but they both looked pretty mean.

"Hey, Samantha," the boy said. "Who's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Samantha muttered. That hurt!

The girl rolled her eyes. "Who cares, Tommy?" she said to the boy. "Let's just stuff her in the trashcan already!"

"Natalia, have you ever heard of scaring the crap out of a kid?" Tommy said back.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"

Tommy frowned but began walking towards Samantha. I instinctively stepped in front of her.

"Move it, kid!" Tommy demanded.

"No!" I answered.

"Puck, what are you doing?" Samantha whispered. "That's not a good idea!"

"I don't care!" I whispered back. "What's the point of me going to school with you if I let you get stuffed into a trashcan when I can make that not happen!"

"I'm gonna give you one more chance to move or else I'm gonna stuff you in the trashcan!" Tommy said.

"And then we'll stuff your girlfriend in one right next to you so you'll be able to keep one another some company," Natalia said and smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Try and you'll see what happens!"

Tommy and Natalia looked at each other and smirked. Then at the same time they launched at me. I quickly punched Tommy and then Natalia, both in the nose. They fell to the ground hard with their noses bleeding and howled in pain.

Samantha stood gaping at me. "Puck, you're my hero!" she exclaimed.

I grinned cockily at her. "I'm everyone's hero!" I told her.

Samantha shook her head with a shocked expression still on her face. "Thank you," she said quietly and reached up and gave me a kiss on the check.

I felt myself turn red but couldn't help grinning at her. "Grindall, you are so welcome!"

**Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Moth

Tommy and Natalie never bothered me or Samantha ever again. But Moth was a complete different story. Every time I brought Samantha home to Faerie Moth seemed to know we were hanging out and came to bother us. Samantha and Moth hated each other! They couldn't be in the same room without getting into a fight and it was really annoying.

"Can't you just stop coming to bother me and Puck?" Samantha burst out.

"No!" Moth yelled back. "Puck is _my_ fiancé, not yours and I will not allow you to be alone with him!"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "You're just a jealous little bug, you know that?"

Moth narrowed her eyes. "Jealous of _you_? A mere mortal such as yourself is no threat to me, Moth, the future queen of Faerie!"

"You really still believe that _you're_ the future queen of Faerie?" Samantha exclaimed.

"I will be the queen of Faerie!" Moth told her with firey eyes. "And when I am you will never come back here!"

"Puck will be the king!" Samantha pointed out. "And the king over rules the queen! So only if Puck doesn't want me here I won't come back!"

Now this whole time I'd been lounging on my trampoline watching them, bored and (of course) annoyed. I only watched them in case they tried y'know killing each other. That was definitely something I didn't want to happen.

Then Samantha looked over at me with worried eyes. "You will want me to come back after you're married, right?" she asked quietly.

I stared at her. How could she think I wouldn't still want her to come to Faerie? "I'm not getting married," I told her.

Samantha smirked at Moth. "What do you have to say about that, Miss I'm-the-future-queen-of-Faerie?"

Moth glared over at me. "My love, we are getting married whether you like it or not!" she growled. Whoa, that was the first time she'd ever like been rude to me! "Your father _the king_ said so and you cannot disobey the king!"

I felt like slapping her. "Moth shut up!" I told her. "I don't care if I'm dad's the king! I'm only 11 and 11-year-olds don't get married!"

"You're in the body of a 11-year-old! You're really like 4,000!" Moth yelled at me.

Samantha's mouth fell open and she stared at me. "_You _are _4,000_ years old?" she cried out.

I don't know why but I flinched. "Yeah, magic keeps me young," I answered.

Samantha shook her head and began backing up in the direction towards the door. "I'm friends with an old guy," she muttered over and over again.

"Don't go!" I cried out, feeling helpless. "I was going to tell you about it but it never came up!"

"I have to go, Puck!" Samantha said. "I need to get away from here, I'll see you at school!" And with that she dashed away.

I stared after her. It was Friday! She'd said at school! That meant I wouldn't see her all weekend! I WAS GOING TO DIE! And it was all Moth's fault... all Moth's fault! I turned and glared at the green-eyed beauty (UGH!). "How could you do that?" I yelled.

Moth didn't even flinch like she usually did when I yelled at her, she didn't even do that annoying giggle like she thought my anger was funny. "She deserved to know she was dating an 'old guy'!"

"We aren't dating!" I yelled at Moth. "And we probably never will thanks to you!"

Moth narrowed her eyes at me. "Stop fighting me, Puck!" she hissed. "We are going to get married so stay away from anyone else that might steal your heart!"

"Get out of my room!" I screamed. "And we will never ever get married no matter what you or my father says!"

My monkeys came and dragged Moth away. They left me alone and I sat down and just screamed. It was all I could because I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to think that I'd lost Samantha just because of some stupid age difference that didn't even really matter! Samantha would realize that soon, wouldn't she?

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, it was my Birth Week so I didn't have any time to write. I refused to leave you an Author's Note explaining why 'cause I hate those things! Anyways, I'm back!**

Chapter 9: Missing

I didn't see Samantha all weekend. On Monday I waited for her at the statue but she never showed up. The only person that was there was Di.

"Hey, Di," I said when I saw her. "Where's Samantha?"

Di looked at me worriedly. "I have no idea!" she told me. "I told my parents she was staying with you this weekend!"

"Why would you do that?" I more yelled than said.

Di flinched and stared at the ground. "That's where I thought she was!" she said quietly.

"She left on Friday in a rush and I haven't seen her ever since!" I told her.

Di began biting her palm.

"What the heck are you doing?" I couldn't help saying.

"I bite my hand when I'm nervous," Di answered.

"Oh," I said.

Di looked at me wide, scared eyes. "You really don't know where my sister is, do you?" she whispered. "You're not hiding her from me, are you?"

I shook my head. "I wish I was, Di," I told her.

"Should we skip school and look for her?" Di asked, maybe a bit too hopefully.

I shook my head. "You're going to school, Di!" I said. "She might show up at school, y'know."

Di shrugged. "Are you gonna come too?" she asked.

I looked away. "There's no point in me going to school if she's not there," I muttered.

Di squealed. "I knew you were her boyfriend!" she said.

I blushed. "I'm not her boyfriend," I told her.

Di winked at me. "Not yet!" she said back.

"No, not yet!" I agreed quickly and ignored her grin. "C'mon I'll take you to school, I don't want anyone to kidnap you either."

Di nodded. "Will you take me home too?" she asked in a small voice.

I nodded. "I'll look for Samantha and come pick you up when school finishes," I promised.

Di nodded. She stared at the ground and then shyly took my hand.

I looked at her, kind of surprised. "Um..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell Sammy about this!" Di said and smiled. "This doesn't mean anything anyway, you belong to my sister and when you two get married I'll be your sister-in-law!"

I shook my head and couldn't help grinning. Marrying Samantha sounded like a great idea! "C'mon, you're gonna be late for school!" I said and started running. Di's legs were too short so I had to pull her long.

"Puck!" Di complained. "You're going too fast!"

"Hey, I don't want you to be late!" I told her.

"Well, what if I want to be late?" Di said back.

I grinned. "C'mon, Di!" I said and began pulling her along quicker.

I finally got her to school and luckily on time. I took Di to her classroom because she claimed to be too scared of being snatched away if she was by herself.

"Bye, Di!" I said when we got to her classroom.

Di looked at me worriedly. "You promise to find my sister?" she asked.

I nodded. "Di, I promise you I will never ever stop looking for Samantha until I find her and she's safe and sound."

**Ugh, I know I should have made this chapter longer but I must update for you guys and my mum's yelling at me to go to bed. So g'nite! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kidnapped

I looked all over New York for Samantha but I couldn't find her anywhere. Di started crying when she saw me after school with no Samantha. I felt bad about that.

"Where is she?" Di asked in between sobs.

"If I knew where she was she'd be here walking home with us!" I told her.

"What am I gonna tell my parents?" Di whimpered.

I sighed. "Just tell them she's missing."

Di plopped down on the ground and started crying.

"Aw, c'mon, Di!" I said and picked her up off the ground.

"I want Sammy!" Di whined.

"Me too," I muttered. "C'mon, Di, I'll give you a piggy-back ride to wherever your house is."

Di climbed up onto my back.

"Jeez, you don't weigh anything!" I commented.

Di sniffled. "Not true," she said.

"OK then, you weigh as much as a cloud," I told her.

"More," Di said.

"OK, you weigh as much as a feather!"

"Nope, I'm not that skinny!"

"Um, how about a... marshmallow?"

Di giggled. "A marshmallow?"

"Yeah," I said. "That'll be your new nickname."

"I'm a marshmallow!" Di sang loudly into my ear.

"I'm gonna go deaf with you singing into my ear!" I told her.

Di giggled. "You're funny, Puck! Sammy's lucky you're hers."

"Thanks," I said quietly.

We walked the rest of the way to her house with Di yelling: "I'm a marshmallow!" at everyone who passed by us. She stopped yelling every now and then to tell me where to turn to get to her apartment.

Samantha and Di lived in this kind of big apartment. Di made me carry her all of the way to the door.

"OK, bye, Marshmallow!" I said and put her down.

"Don't you want to meet my parents?" Di asked.

"Um, I'd rather just go look for your sister," I answered.

Di pouted. "Don't you want to meet your in-laws?"

I blushed. "I'd rather Samantha introduce us," I said quickly. "Bye, Marshmallow, I'll walk you to school tomorrow again!" Then I left before she could open her front door.

So then decided to fly over New York trying to spot a little girl with wild blonde hair. No luck. I finally went home tired and worried. _Where could she have disappeared to?_ I thought.

Suddenly I heard a scream.

I'd know that voice anywhere. "Samantha!" I yelled and began running towards where the scream had come from.

"Puck!" I heard Samantha scream.

I finally got to the room where the scream had come from. I should have seen it coming but I was just so surprised. I didn't know she was that jealous. I didn't know she could be so evil. I reached up to turn the door knob to the room.

Moth's room.

**Please review! & happy Memorial Day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, it's been a while since I last updated. Sorry, but now that it's summer break (at least for me, anyway) I will hopefully update both of my stories every single day! Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter 11: My Hero

I'd never gone inside of Moth's room before. It was... interesting. I mean everywhere I looked was a picture of me! Or my name written in big girly letters.

"My love!" Moth said when she saw me. "What are you doing here?" She bit her lip nervously.

Behind her Samantha was hanging upside above a huge fire pit. "Puck!" she screamed.

"Let her go," I growled.

Moth smirked. "On one condition."

"Name it," I said even though I already knew what it was.

"Marry me."

"NO!" Samantha screamed and struggled.

My wings popped out of my back. "Now, Moth, why would I wanna marry _you_?"

Moth's smirk grew larger. "Because if you don't your little peasant will die!" And then she poured some potion into the huge fire pit and a fire appeared.

Samantha screamed again.

"Whether she lives or not I'll never marry you," I pointed out.

Moth shrugged. "At least if she dies you'll never marry anyone else because you'll be too heartbroken about it," she said back.

The fire seemed to grow larger. It was getting closer to Samantha. Another couple of inches and it would burn her hair. Samantha screamed and looked at me helplessly.

Moth's eyes shined brightly. If she wasn't so ugly and creepy I would've actually been OK with marrying her.

I stepped forward. "Put the fire out," I commanded.

"Never," Moth answered.

"Do you know what the penalty for disobeying one of the royal family is?" I asked.

Moth rolled her eyes. "You're too good a person to actually kill someone, Puck."

I quickly flew forward and pushed Moth... right into the fire.

"Puck!" Samantha screamed as the fire got even bigger.

I quickly flew up and began untying her as fast as I possibly could. Samantha wrapped her arms around my neck and hid her face. I was really happy when I untied her and she didn't let go.

"The fire's getting bigger!" Samantha coughed.

It was true. The fire had somehow gotten out of the pit and was spreading around the room. There was smoke everywhere.

I knocked the door down and flew as fast as I could out of Faerie hoping no one would see me and Samantha. Samantha coughed the whole time.

_Please don't have to go to the hospital, please don't have to go to the hospital! _I thought. I flew us into my secret place and sat down clutching Samantha.

"You saved me!" she said with a raspy voice.

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded.

"Thank you." Samantha leaned up and planted a kiss on my cheek. "You're my hero."

**Yes, I know it's short. I said I'd update like every day but I never said they'd be long chapters. Anyways, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: My Villain

"Di's worried about you," I said when I recovered from the kiss.

Samantha shrugged. "Maybe I should stay here with you for awhile."

I heard my heart start to beat quickly. "But..." What could I say? I wanted her to stay with me too, but she had to go home!

Samantha's eyes sparkled as she looked at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "But what?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

Samantha smiled. "Exactly," she said. "So let's just stay here for awhile."

I nodded slowly but something didn't feel right.

Samantha combed her fingers through my hair.

"Um..." Why was I so speechless?

"Shhh, don't open your mouth and say something stupid and ruin everything!" Samantha told me.

OK, so maybe this was Samantha but why was she acting so... into me all of a sudden? "Are you OK?" I managed to ask.

"I'm fine now," Samantha answered.

"What did Moth do to you?"

Samantha frowned and wrinkled her nose. "When I was going home on Friday Moth came out of nowhere and snatched me up. No one noticed no matter how much I screamed, stupid New Yorkers. **{A.N. Sorry, if you're from New York.} **Then I guess she like knocked me out or something because when I woke up I was like in this prison. But Moth kept knocking me out so I woke up in different places which was really weird. Finally I woke up and I was hanging over that huge fire pit and you came in and saved me."

"I wouldn't have come if you hadn't been screaming my name," I answered.

Samantha gently touched his cheek with her hand. "Well, you are my hero."

I smiled. "But it seems you've forgotten that I'm a villain of the worst kind..."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Fine then, you're my villain."

I laughed. "Good." Then I leaned in.

It was my first kiss, hopefully Samantha's too. And it was wonderful. Better than wonderful. Too amazing for words to describe.

"My one and only villain," Samantha whispered before leaning back in.

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter 13: Banished

After awhile I took Samantha home and went back to Faerie in a very happy mood. Sadly, it didn't last very long. The second I entered the Golden Egg I was surrounded by magical creatures all yelling at me. I had to pull out my wings to fly out of there. When I was able to escape I stopped flying and headed towards my room and ran into Mustardseed.

"Hey!" I said.

Mustardseed looked around nervously. "Father wants to see you."

I frowned. "Why?"

Mustardseed sighed and shook his head. "How could you hide her from me?" he asked and looked at me with sad eyes.

My eyes widened. "Um, what are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

Mustardseed shook his head again. "There's no need to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," he told me. "Moth told everyone."

Billions of curse words formed in my mind. "That little..."

"I thought you trusted me!" Mustardseed said in that pouty little brother way of his.

I groaned "I do!" I told him. "I just wanted to keep her to myself..."

"You're going to get _married_, Puck!" Mustardseed shouted angrily. "Don't you understand that?"

"Of course I understand that!" I shouted back. "I may not be as smart as you but I do understand that!"

Mustardseed shook his head. "Then why would you tell Moth you were going to marry that girl instead of her?"

I frowned. "Mustardseed, I never said that!"

Mustardseed pursed his lips together. "So you're saying Moth was lying?" he asked.

I nodded.

"So was she lying when she said you pushed her into a fire pit?"

"MOTH WAS TRYING TO KILL SAMANTHA!" I yelled.

Mustardseed frowned. "It doesn't matter, you brought a mortal into Faerie and tried to kill your fiancé. Father is not pleased at all."

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S PLEASED OR NOT!" I yelled back.

"Shhh!" Mustardseed hissed at me. "Not so loud, brother!"

I clenched my fists.

"Father wants to see you," Mustardseed repeated.

"I don't care," I answered and began walking towards my room.

"Puck, you have to go!" Mustardseed told me.

"I don't care," I repeated.

"He'll send guards."

"Let him send them."

"He's going to send guards after that girl."

I stopped and turned around. "What did you say?"

"Puck, Father wants to kill her."

Mustardseed's words were like a slap in the face. No, even worse than a slap. "Why?" I whispered.

"She's seen and obviously knows too much," Mustardseed answered.

With that I pushed him out of my way and flew as fast as I possibly could to my father's throne room. I threw the doors open, not caring if he was with someone. If he really was as mad as Mustardseed said he'd see me no matter who was with him.

"Puck." I hated the way my father said my name in such a cold way.

"Father," I answered just as coldly.

"You tried to kill Moth," he said. "Why?"

"Because I hate her," I replied.

"You brought a mortal girl into Faerie," he said and narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

I looked down. "Because I love her," I finally answered.

I expected screaming or even a slap (not that I was close enough to him for him to slap me) but I got nothing. My father only stared at me and slowly a smirk crept onto his face. "I always knew you would never rule Faerie," he said conversationally.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Now you never ever will," he continued. "Because you are _liosta dubh_, banished!"

**Emagawd, Puck's been banished! :O I guess 13 really is a bad luck number...**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter 14: Confusion

I didn't react. Or at least I tried not to. I just nodded and left the throne room. I didn't even go to my room or go to say good-bye to Mustardseed. I just left Faerie and went to my secret place in Central Park. I spent the night there, wondering if I could finally travel around the world like I'd always dreamed of doing. But I couldn't just leave Samantha, could I?

The next day I waited by the Hans Christian Anderson statue for Samantha and Di.

Di ran up to me when she saw me and gave me a big hug. "Thank you, Puck!" she said loudly into my ear.

"You're welcome," I answered. "But seriously, Marshmallow, I'm gonna go deaf if you keep yelling in my ear like that."

Di grinned.

"Hey," Samantha said and gave me a small smile.

Images of the night before flashed through my head and I returned the smile.

"Puck, can you give me a piggy-back ride to school again?" Di asked.

"Sure," I answered. "Hop on!"

Di climbed onto my back and began singing loudly into my ear: "I'm a marshmallow!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, we're going to be late," Samantha said and began walking ahead of us.

I frowned a little. "Is she like in a bad mood or something?" I whispered to Di.

Di shrugged. "I don't think so."

I followed Samantha. "Hey, Grindall, wait up!" I called out.

"Too fast for you, Goodfellow?" Samantha said back without turning around.

"No, I just don't want you getting out of my sight!" I answered.

Di giggled and Samantha stopped walking and turned around to look at me. "Shut up," she muttered when I caught up to her.

Di reached over and tugged Samantha's hair gently. "Why are you so moody all of a sudden?" she asked her.

Samantha shrugged.

"What did you do?" Di whispered into my ear.

"Nothing!" I answered back.

We walked the rest of the way silently. We dropped Di off at her classroom and headed towards our own.

"I haven't told Di yet," Samantha said quietly. "And I don't think I ever will."

"About what?" I asked.

Samantha blushed. "Yesterday."

"Oh," I said. "Why not?"

Samantha stared at the ground. "I'm sorry, Puck," she finally said. "I was just recovering from thinking I was going to die."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"What I did yesterday," Samantha answered, still staring at the ground.

Suddenly I understood what she was telling me. Samantha didn't like me as anything more than a friend.

"I'm sorry, Puck," Samantha whispered and slowly took my hand.

I stared at our hands. "You're the most confusing girl on the planet," I said. "Do you like me or not?"

"I don't know."

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I've been looking at how many follows & likes I have on my 2 stories & ****Because of Another ****has 5 favorites & 13 follows! SQUEAL! I 3 you guys!**

Chapter 15: Window Shopping

Time went by and Samantha and I got closer and closer but every time I asked her about that night she got all uncomfortable and said she didn't want to talk about it. Girls are just so confusing!

The school year dragged by until finally it was Christmas. New York was covered in snow and Samantha and Di hated walking to school in the freezing cold. I didn't mind, so I usually gave Samantha my coat. Di refused to walk to or from school so I always had to give her a piggy-back ride. I don't think Samantha liked that.

Anyways, one Saturday in December Samantha and I were hanging out in my secret place, which was now home to me.

"Puck?" Samantha said.

"What?" I answered.

"Are you gonna get me anything for Christmas?" Samantha asked.

I hadn't even thought about getting her something! "Um, if you want me to give you something," I told her.

"Well, I was just asking," Samantha said.

"No, seriously, I'll get you something if you want me to," I told her.

Samantha shrugged. "I just didn't wanna get you something and then you not have anything for me and feel bad about it."

"OK," I said. "Then how about we both get something for each other?"

"OK," Samantha answered. "What do you want?"

I frowned in thought. What did I want? _A kiss under the mistletoe!_ a voice in my head said. I blushed at the thought of it. I couldn't ask her for that! "I don't know," I finally said and sighed. "What do _you_ want?"

Samantha shrugged.

Jeez, gift shopping was gonna be hard this year. Not that I've ever gone gift shopping before in my life, or shopping at all.

"Let's go window shopping!" Samantha said.

I frowned. "You want to go shopping for _windows_?"

Samantha smiled and rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot! Don't you know what window shopping is?"

"No," I answered.

Samantha sighed dramatically. "It's when you go to the store and look at stuff through the window and see if there's anything you like."

"Oh," I said and nodded my head. "That makes a lot more sense!"

Samantha rolled her eyes again. "C'mon!" She got up and walked over to where the entrance was.

A few minutes later we were on the streets of New York wandering around where all these shops were.

"So what exactly do we do?" I asked.

"Just look through the windows," Samantha answered.

"There's too many people in the way!" I complained.

Samantha sighed, grabbed my hand, and began pushing through people to get to the window. She didn't even say excuse me. My time of girl.

"Clothes," I said, bored.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Fine, next window."

"Jewelry store," I said when we peeked through the window.

"Whoa," Samantha murmured. I turned to see what she was looking at. A necklace. A _diamond_ necklace.

I shut my eyes. I'd have to find this shop again but when I was alone so I could see how much it cost.

"Um, let's keep going," Samantha said, still staring at the necklace.

"OK," I answered.

I had to get that necklace for Samantha! I'd do whatever it took to see her face when I gave it to her!

**I wonder what Samantha's gonna get him...**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**You guys are all so awesome, I love your reviews!**

Chapter 16: Faerie's Treasury

That stupid necklace was _expensive_, at least that's what the jewelry guy said. I mean how is something so expensive if there's so many zeros in it? I thought zero was like the lowest number!

Anyway, to get that necklace I had to sneak into Faerie's Treasury. Which is not easy at all! There's guards guarding the room like their lives depend on it (which they do). Plus since I was banished I have to stay completely out of sight, which means I have to somehow use the secret tunnels to get into Faerie's Treasury. I really doubt there's a secret tunnel leading into it 'cause that would just make it easier to rob.

But I had to get in there, I had to buy Samantha that necklace!

Sneaking into Faerie was the easiest thing in the world, I'd done it so many times before. I quietly opened the door of my tunnel and stepped into the hallway and shut it. I turned into a fly and began flying towards Faerie's Treasury. I buzzed around one of the three guards' head and stared at the door. I couldn't slip under the door because there was no space for me to.

"Get away, fly!" the guard said and tried to swat me away with his monstrous hand.

I landed on his cheek and he raised his hand to kill me but ended up slapping himself when I quickly moved out of the way.

The other guards laughed at his stupidity.

"Stupid fly!" the guard muttered.

If flies could laugh that is what I would have done. I buzzed around not as closely as before, of course, wondering if there really was a secret tunnel into Faerie's Treasury. Suddenly it hit me. My father's room! I quickly flew off, hoping he'd be in the throne room or fighting with my mother somewhere else, anywhere but his room!

When I got to his room I slipped under the door and looked around. Luckily, the room was empty so I turned human again. I began tapping on the walls trying to find something hollow. I even removed every single book off his bookshelf but nothing happened! Angrily I plopped down on his bed and slammed my hand down on his nightstand.

Suddenly I heard a crack. I looked at the desk and cursed under my breath. Then the ground fell and steps appeared.

I grinned. Bingo! I quickly ran down the steps. Jeez, there were so many twists and turns I'm surprised I didn't throw up. Finally the steps starting going up and it lead me to a door that had a big T written on it. I opened it, not knowing what to expect. When I got out I gasped.

The room was empty.

I cursed again. I should have known it would be empty! I've heard people complaining about how there's no money for years now! I turned to step back into the secret passage when something caught my eye. Something in the corner. I ran over to it.

It was a ruby shaped like a heart with a gold chain.

I grinned. Samantha would love it, I hoped. I quickly snatched it up and put it in my jean's pocket.

I had a gift for Samantha now, not the necklace she wanted but hopefully she'd find this one even better!

**Aw, you see what the Trickster King does for love? 3**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I love your reviews! & thanks for all of them!**

Chapter 17: Christmas

I got to see Samantha on Christmas Eve, right before she went off to a family party in some little town. She was all dressed up in a beautiful dark blue dress and her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a silver bow. Her shoes were also silver. (I didn't even know those existed!)

"Wow," I said when I saw her. Samantha had promised she'd come see me right before she left for that party which I was really glad about.

"Thanks," Samantha said and blushed a little.

"Grindall, you look beautiful," I told her.

Samantha blushed again and held out a bag.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You're present, idiot!" Samantha replied.

"Oh." I took the bag and pulled out the little paper. I pulled out a hoodie, a green hoodie.

"I know fairies don't get cold," Samantha said quietly. "But I got it for you because it reminded me of your eyes."

I grinned. "Thanks," I told her. "Now close your eyes."

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "Puck, I don't know..."

"Aw, c'mon!" I said. "Don't you trust me?"

Samantha bit her lip and finally closed her eyes.

I dug into my pocket and carefully pulled out the necklace. I walked up behind Samantha and tied the necklace to her neck.

Samantha opened her eyes and stared down at the necklace. Her eyes lit up and she gently touched it. "Oh, Puck!" Samantha whispered.

I grinned. "It's not that diamond necklace you wanted-"

"Oh, Puck, this one's so much better!" Samantha exclaimed and threw her arms around me.

"Glad you like it," I whispered into her hair.

Samantha looked up into my face. "Merry Christmas, Puck," she whispered. And then she leaned in.

**Aw, how cute! Anyways, I must tell you something that will disappoint you. :( I might not be able to update tomorrow or Wednesday because I'm gonna be at the movies all day! Sorry.**

**But please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm gonna answer some of your reviews 'cause I actually have some extra time:**

_Raini_**: Thank you for all of your reviews! But I'm not sure if I'll continue the story and make Puck meeting Sabrina from his point of view 'cause I don't own ****The Fairytale Detectives****. Also I like your name, it reminds me of the Disney Fairy. :)**

_Sazida_**: I can't help but think that I know you... your name sounds an awful lot like my best friend's cousin... Anyways, thanks for your reviews!**

_betterthanyoubyfar_**: I love your name! Anyways, yes I did make Samantha close to Sabrina on purpose.**

**I've also gotten a couple of guest reviews but they all pretty much tell me that they like my story and there's no questions in them so yeah. Anyways, please enjoy:**

Chapter 18: Moving Away

"Puck?" Samantha said one day as she admired her necklace.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I have some bad news," Samantha told me.

"What is it?" I asked immediately.

"My grandpa's sick so my family and I are all gonna move to the little town where he and my grandma live," Samantha replied, still not looking at me in the eye.

"You can't move away!" I burst out.

Samantha looked up at me. Her eyes were all watery. "I don't want to but I have to, Puck."

I closed my eyes. _I can't live in a world without Samantha!_ I thought. "Where exactly is this little town?" I asked.

"It's where I went for the Christmas party," Samantha answered.

"So, it's still in New York?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll miss you," Samantha whispered and gently took my hand.

I never knew what sort of mood she would be in! Sometimes she'd act like my girlfriend and admire every little thing I did and other times she'd be too shy to lay a single finger on me. "I'll miss you too."

Samantha sighed. "Di will miss you too," she said.

"And I'll miss my little Marshmallow too," I answered.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Why do you even call her that?"

"'Cause she weighs as much as a marshmallow!" I told her.

Samantha rolled her eyes again. "Well, you've never given me a nickname or carried me to school," she said and crossed her arms.

I stared at her. Was she seriously jealous of her little sister? "Um, I think Grindall counts as a nickname and I've carried you plenty of times!"

Samantha frowned. "Grindall is my last name, and a very ugly one at that! And you've only carried me because you keep saving me!" she pointed out.

I sighed. "When are you leaving?"

Samantha bit her lip and looked away from me. "Tonight."

I cursed very loudly and she stared at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I cried out.

"I don't like good-byes," Samantha answered.

"What's the name of the town?" I asked.

"Ferry Port Landing."

It sounded familiar, I think I'd heard my mother talk about it before. Which meant it had a little magic in it. And magic was a good thing. "Y'know if you're gonna move there and I don't really have my own place to call home... how about I move there with you?"

Samantha grinned. "You're awesome, Puck... and I love you!" And then we leaned in towards each other.

**Puh-lease review & I promise to answer your reviews quicker!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry for not updating on Friday, I was planning on updating or else I would have told you I wouldn't be. Anyways, only one person that doesn't have an account reviewed & asked a question so I shall answer it:**

_Sara_**: This takes place like a year before Sabrina was born so no this is not a younger version of Sabrina that gets forgetful dusted. But hey that's really creative!**

Chapter 19: Our Arrival

When it was time for Samantha to leave I went with her. Well, I got as far as her front door and then ran away to hide. 'Cause seriously I was nervous to meet her parents and Samantha didn't really seem to want me to meet them either. Only Di wanted me to meet them. And she kept saying that their dad was getting annoyed with them only talking about me. Samantha was talking about me at home! And Di, but who cares? Samantha actually talked about me!

Anyways, I got a glimpse of Samantha and Di's parents when they all got into their car. Their mom was a pretty lady who looked like an older version of Di. Their dad had the same hair color and eye color as Samantha but he looked way more serious than her. I don't like serious people.

I followed them all the way to Ferry Port Landing. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed a boy with wings flying around. People are so ignorant. When we arrived I got this weird feeling all over my body. I had no idea what it was so I decided to ignore it and keep following Samantha and Di's car.

They drove to this little house next to the forest so that's where I hid. A bunch of moving trucks were already there and they were all in my way so I couldn't see Samantha. Some hiding spot, huh? The only thing I managed to see was them going inside.

And then I realized I'd be sleeping outside. Sure, my bedroom had been like outdoorsy and so had my secret place but I'd always been inside of a building then! (Well, my secret place was inside of a tree... but still!) So, I went to go explore the forest. And you'll never believe what I found! A bunch of junk just lying around!

I grinned when I saw it because I knew where I was going to stay for the night. I somehow made a bed out of all that junk and surprisingly, it was very comfortable. And it turns out sleeping outside was just like sleeping in my room so obviously I liked it.

But let me tell you something I don't like. I didn't get to talk to Samantha for a WEEK! Imagine not talking to the person you're in love with for A WHOLE WEEK! **{A.N. Puck, you're such a drama queen!} **When I finally got to talk to her she was swimming outside with Di in their grandmother's pool. All alone.

"Sammy, it's Puck!" Di cried out when she saw me quickly fly into the backyard.

Samantha's head whipped around, making her wet hair go flying around in this really weird way. "Puck!" she exclaimed

"Hey," I said and grinned at her "Haven't talked to you in awhile."

"Yeah," Samantha agreed.

"I missed you!" Di said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've missed you too, Marshmallow," I answered.

"Now you can finally meet our parents!" Di told me and began climbing out of the pool.

"No!" Samantha and I said at the same time.

Di smirked. "Yes!" And then in a flash she was out of the pool and running towards the house

"Diana Fiona Grindall!" Samantha yelled and scrambled after her.

I stood frozen. I couldn't do anything! I didn't want anyone to see me!

"Mommy, Daddy!" I heard Di yell. "There's someone Sammy and I want you to meet!"

I cringed and cursed. Sometimes I really hated that girl.

**Please review & ask me whatever you wanna ask me or just tell me what you think of my story or you can do both. Your choice. Not reviewing is not an option. So, yeah.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Did I forget to tell Tuesdays & Wednesdays are my movie days? Yes? Well, I'm sorry but at least now you know! Now, I would have updated earlier but I've been out of the house all day. & I don't think I'll be updating tomorrow. Sorry, guys, but sadly my life isn't dedicated to just writing. **

**Thanks for your reviews!**

Chapter 20: The Family

"Who do you want us to meet?" a woman's voice asked.

"Someone we've been talking about for awhile now!" Di answered.

"The only person you two have been talking about is that Robin boy!" a man's voice said.

"Exactly!" Di squealed.

"Oh no," the man said.

I frowned.

"Harry!" the woman said and I could imagine her elbowing him.

"Sorry, Victoria," the man answered. "I was only kidding."

"Sure you were," Samantha's voice said.

"Well, let's go meet this Robin fellow!" the man said.

I groaned.

"He's waiting for us outside!" Di said.

A few moments later she appeared dragging two adults by their hands. I could kind of see Samantha walking behind them.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Robin Goodfellow."

The man, Harry, raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard your last name before," he told me. "You do know that Shakespeare wrote about a fairy named Robin Goodfellow."

I sighed and nodded. "That's why everyone calls me Puck instead of Robin," I answered.

The woman, Victoria, laughed. "What an interesting sense of humor your parents must have!" she said.

I shrugged. What was I suppose to say?

"Speaking of parents," Harry said and looked around. "Where are yours?"

"At home," I told him. I wasn't lying, they were at home.

"You came here alone?" Victoria asked and gave me a worried sort of look.

"Yeah," I answered. "My parents don't really care."

Victoria looked at Harry and he shrugged back at her. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked and gave me a hopeful look.

"He has to go home for dinner!" Samantha said right before I could open my mouth to reply.

"No he doesn't!" Di said back.

Samantha glared at her. "Yes he does!" she growled.

"Girls!" Harry said and frowned at them.

"Well, Puck?" Victoria asked. "Will you stay for dinner or do you have to go home?"

"I can stay for dinner," I answered. I was starving. I hadn't really eaten anything for awhile. (There isn't that much good stuff to eat in the forest.)

Victoria beamed at me. "Alright, well come inside, sweetheart!" And then she and Harry turned around and walked into the house.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did she just call me _sweetheart_?" I asked to myself out loud.

"That she means she likes you!" Di squealed.

"It doesn't matter if Mom likes him," Samantha said. "If just matters if Dad does."

"Great!" I muttered.

"Well, if Mom likes him she can make Dad like him too!" Di said back.

"No she can't!" Samantha exclaimed. "Once Dad hates someone he never stops hating them!"

"Great," I muttered again.

"Hey!" Di said and her eyes lit up. "Let's introduce Puck to Granny!"

"But I thought you said she was really sick," I said confused.

Di shrugged. "She just can't walk," she told me.

"Well, I guess Granny won't make a big deal out of him," Samantha said and shrugged

"Why not?" I asked and gave her a pouty face. "I like people making a big deal out of me!"

Samantha smiled a little and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Puck!" she said and raced into the house.

Di tugged at my hand and I let her lead me inside.

We went through a kitchen (where Victoria was making dinner), a living room (where Harry was reading a newspaper), up some stairs, through a long hallway, and finally we arrived at a door.

Samantha was waiting there for us impatiently. "You guys are so slow!" she said and crossed her arms.

Di stuck her tongue out at her.

I shrugged.

Samantha rolled her eyes and lifted her hand to knock softly on the door.

"Come in!" a tired voice answered.

Samantha opened the door slowly and peeked in. "Hi, Granny," she said softly. "Di and I want you to meet someone."

"Is it that boy you two keep talking about?" Granny asked.

Even though I couldn't see Samantha's face I knew she was blushing. She opened the door all the way and Di and I walked in.

Samantha and Di's grandmother was pretty for an old lady. Her hair was a reddish gray that looked kinda cool and she had sparkling blue eyes like Samantha's. She was kinda skinny and she looked really delicate.

"Hi, Mrs. Grindall," I said.

She smiled at me. "No need to call me Mrs. Grindall!" she told me. "Call me Granny!"

"Granny?" I repeated softly. "OK."

Granny nodded. "I'm so happy to finally meet you! Your all Samantha and Di talk about!"

I looked over at Di and she grinned at me. "She's right!" she told me.

Then I looked over at Samantha. She was blushing and she muttered something.

I smiled at Granny. "Well, it's nice to meet you too," I answered.

Granny's eyes sparkled. "The pleasure's all mine."

**Hmm, interesting way to end the chapter, huh? Well, I had to figure out how to end it somehow! I have another story to update for crying out loud! **

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay, I did get to update for you guys today! Although my computer's having a lot of problems. :( Boo. But I did manage to read your reviews on my IPod & thanks guys!**

Chapter 21: Dinner

"Oh," I said.

Then there was an awkward silence.

Samantha nervously curled her hair around her finger and Di nibbled at her hand.

"Come sit here with me," Granny said and motioned for me to come to sit on the chair next to her bed.

"OK," I answered and walked over to sit down in the chair.

"Tell me about yourself," Granny said.

I shrugged. "My name's Puck," I told her.

"I already knew that!" Granny said and smiled and rolled her eyes. "Tell me something else about yourself!"

I shrugged again. "There isn't that much stuff about me that we can talk about," I said.

Granny raised an eyebrow. "Well, Samantha and Di only talk about you and they never run out of something to say," she told me.

I shrugged yet again.

"Dinner's ready!" Victoria yelled from downstairs.

I sighed in relief.

"I'll bring you your dinner!" Di said and ran out the door.

I looked at Granny and frowned. "You don't eat downstairs at the table with your family?" I asked.

Granny gave me a sad smile. "It hurts to walk," she told me. "So I just have my dinner here in bed."

"Why don't you get like a wheelchair or something?" I asked.

"Puck, in case you haven't noticed this is a two story house," Samantha pointed out.

"Oh," I said. That girl always knew how to make me feel stupid!

"C'mon," Samantha said. "We have to go eat dinner. Bye, Granny!"

"Good-bye, Samantha," Granny answered. Then she turned to me and her eyes sparkled. "Good-bye, Puck."

I nodded in return. "Bye."

Samantha took my hand and lead me out the door. She gently closed it behind her and sighed.

"I thought it was your grandpa that was sick," I said.

Samantha squeezed my hand. "He's at the hospital," she told me and began heading towards the stairs.

"Oh," I answered. "What's wrong with him?"

Samantha shrugged. "I'm not sure," she replied. "No one's ever told me or Di what's wrong with him."

"Oh." It seems like I've said that way too many times today.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs Samantha let go of my hand and walked in front of me towards the kitchen. "Hey, Mom, what are we eating for dinner?" she asked.

"Spaghetti," Victoria answered.

"Yum!" Samantha answered and grinned at her mother.

I swear Samantha Grindall is just the prettiest person I've ever seen! **{A.N. I think Puck would appreciate it if we didn't tell Sabrina that.} ** Especially when she grinned like that. Or smiled. Or smirked.

"Do you like spaghetti, Puck?" Victoria asked turning to me.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, good!" Victoria said and let out a sigh of relief.

I smiled. "Where's Di?" I asked.

Samantha shrugged.

Di suddenly popped out from behind the kitchen counter. "Aw, Puckie, did you miss me?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "If it makes you happy to think that I did then sure, Marshmallow," I answered.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call Di _marshmallow_?" she asked me.

"That's his nickname for me!" Di told her. "I thought I told you that!"

"Oh," Victoria said and frowned. "May I ask why do you call her that?"

"'Cause she weighs as much as a marshmallow!" I answered and grinned.

Victoria let out a small laugh. "You really are an interesting kid, Puck!" she told me.

"Thanks, " I answered.

Then Victoria turned to Di. "Now, Di, be a good little girl and take your grandmother's dinner to her," she told her.

Di gave her a pouty face. "But, Mom, I don't wanna be a good little girl!" she whined. "I wanna be a bad little girl!"

Victoria smiled at her and rolled her eyes. "Just go!"

Di giggled and grabbed a plate full of spaghetti and headed towards the stairs.

Then Harry came into the kitchen. "Vic, is the spaghetti ready yet? I'm starving!" he said.

"We just have to wait for Di and then we'll eat it," Victoria answered.

"C'mon, help me set the table!" Samantha said and pulled at my arm.

"OK," I replied.

So we set the table and then we all sat down to wait for Di. She came in moments later.

"How come you get the seat next to Puck?" Di asked Samantha and crossed her arms.

"'Cause I got here first!" Samantha answered.

"But I wanna sit next to Puck!" Di argued.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, ladies, don't fight over who gets to sit next to me!" I told them. "Samantha can move over one chair and I'll sit in the middle of you two."

"Fine," Samantha muttered and moved over.

Di sat down happily. "Alright, let's eat!" she said and began stuffing her face with spaghetti.

I grinned and began eating mine.

I listened to them all talk and whenever they asked me a question I answered it. They were all so nice to each other, it was almost weird.

When dinner was over I said I had to leave.

"You'll come back tomorrow won't you?" Harry asked.

I paused and looked over at Samantha. She was staring at her father with a shocked expression. "As many times as you want me to come over," I answered.

Then I left grinning. Why? Because in a little way I had a family now, a real one. Everything was perfect. I only wish it could have lasted.

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sadly, the end is here. It's time for Samantha to break Puck's heart. Sometimes I just really can't stand my characters...**

Chapter 22: The End

It started off like any ordinary day. Samantha, Di, and I went swimming after breakfast (the Grindalls let me eat all 3 meals with them on Saturdays!) and then we had lunch. After lunch Di suggested a game of hide-and-seek.

"OK," Samantha said.

I shrugged. "Who's it?" I asked.

"You are!" Di answered.

"Why me?" I whined.

"'Cause you're oldest," Di replied.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I objected.

Samantha snorted. "Since when are you fair?"

I sighed. "True."

"OK, we'll go hide in the forest while you count up to fifty!" Di said and raced away.

"No cheating!" Samantha said and ran after her.

Seriously? Maybe I should have told them I don't know how to count up to fifty. Or three. Because seriously fairies don't need math! UGH!

So I just decided to stand there and wait for awhile, y'know give them enough time to go hide.

Then I got bored so I just took off into the woods after them.

"Grindall!" I called out. "Marshmallow!"

I walked around the woods shouting their names.

"Maybe I should have put like a boundary line in this game," I muttered to myself. "What if they get lost?"

I kept searching but I couldn't find them. It was starting to get dark so I took out my wings so I could fly above the trees to look for them.

"Grindall!" I called out not even bothering to hide the worry in my voice. "Marshmallow?"

What if Moth had found out I'd moved here with them? What if this time she'd kidnapped the both of them?

Suddenly I heard a giggle. And then I saw a flash golden hair.

"Samantha!" I yelled and dived down.

Samantha was standing next to a tree and looking up into it. And Di was next to her.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I've been looking for you guys all day!" I told them angrily. "I thought Moth had kidnapped you!"

"I'm sorry, Puck," Di said. "I thought you'd find us right away." She really did look sorry.

Then I looked at Samantha.

She wasn't even looking at me. She was still looking up into that tree. "We've been hanging out with Peter this whole time," she said.

I frowned. Peter? Who the heck was Peter? "Who's Peter?" I asked.

Samantha and Di gaped at me.

"Peter Pan!" a voice said. And suddenly a boy with red hair came flying out from the tree. He grinned at me and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Just like mine do (except y'know my eyes are green).

"Peter Pan?" I repeated.

"You've never heard of Peter Pan?" Di exclaimed.

I shook my head.

"I'm the boy who will never ever grow up!" Peter answered and did a cartwheel in the air.

I frowned. That was me! Not this Peter Pan kid!

"And I live on this island called Never Land!" Peter continued. "With all of my Lost Boys."

"And Peter's always looking for a mother for him and his Lost Boys!" Di squealed.

I looked over at Samantha.

She was staring dreamily at Peter.

I felt myself turning red with anger. "Why are you here anyway?" I burst out at Peter.

Peter frowned at me. "Because I need a mother of course!" he answered.

"Well, they're both too young to be mothers!" I said back and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, I wanna be the first ever Lost Girl!" Di said.

"I don't!" Samantha said quickly. "I'll be your mother, Peter!"

"NO!" I shouted.

Samantha glared at me. "I can make my own choices, Puck!"

"I know that!" I growled. "But you're not going anywhere with _him_!"

"I'll go wherever I want with whoever I want!" Samantha yelled back.

Di's eyes widened. "Sammy, calm-"

"Shut up!" Samantha yelled at her. "You guys all want me to stay here to grow old, well, guess what? I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Samantha, there's a different way for you to stay young!" I told her. "And you can still stay here with us!"

The Book of the Everafter. I knew I'd probably never even be in the same room as it but I didn't want Samantha to leave.

"I don't want to stay here with you!" Samantha yelled at me.

I stared at her. "You don't mean that!" I whispered.

"I do mean that, Puck!" Samantha answered. "I never loved you."

Everything after that was a blur. But I can still remember flashes of it. Samantha taking Peter's hand. Peter pouring some golden stuff all over them and then they just disappeared. Di's little face crying and saying things to me.

Those are the only things I remember. The things that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

That's why I couldn't be nice to Grimm. I had to be mean to her, I had to make myself not fall for her. But of course it happened.

And our entire relationship I'll always be afraid of hearing Samantha's words come from her mouth.

_"I never loved you."_

**So not only have I answered why Puck was never nice to Sabrina but I have also answered why he hates Peter Pan so much! That's why I didn't want to kill her off. If I get a lot of reviews I'll continue this story & write all of Puck & Sabrina's romantic moments from Puck's POV.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Aw man, it's been awhile! I'm sooooo sorry guys! I haven't had any time to write but I'm here now, at least. & sadly I have not had any time to go to the library to get ****The Fairytale Detectives**** so there's gonna be a couple of extra chapters all leading up to Puck meeting Sabrina. **

**& THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!**

**I mean like seriously I have ****_80_**** reviews on this story! -screams- I love you guys so much!**

Chapter 23: Gone

I don't know how long I stayed there, just passed out. When I opened my eyes it was daytime and I was alone.

"Samantha?" I called out.

Maybe everything had just been a horrible nightmare! Maybe she was still here hanging out with Di and her parents!

I quickly got up and pulled out my wings. I flew to the Grindall's house. I really wish I hadn't. There was a huge red sign that said FOR SALE on the front lawn.

The second I saw it I landed and ran to the front door. I didn't bother knocking, I just pulled the door open.

"Samantha?" Victoria's hopeful voice called out. She came running and I could see her disappointment when she saw it was me.

"Hi," I said quietly. "Where's Samantha and Di?" I hoped she told me that they were outside playing somewhere and that she'd said Samantha's name so hopefully because she had a surprise for her.

Victoria closed her eyes. "Di's upstairs packing," she answered. "And I wish I knew where Samantha is."

And then I felt the room begin to spin. It hadn't just been a nightmare. Samantha was gone. She really had gone off with Peter Pan.

Samantha had really said she'd never loved me.

"Puck, sweetie, are you alright?" Victoria asked grabbing my arms to keep me from falling.

"Can I talk to Di?" I asked.

Victoria nodded. "I'll tell her you're-"

I didn't bother listening, I just ran to Di's room and knocked on her door loudly. "Di, open up!"

Di immediately opened the door. She was crying but she somehow managed to say: "Puck." And then she threw her little arms around me and cried into my chest.

I didn't know what to do so I just held her.

"She's. Gone!" Di hiccupped.

I didn't answer. What could I say?

"What am I gonna do?" Di cried.

I patted her head. "Di, why are you guys leaving?" I asked.

Then Di cried harder. "When. I. Came. Home. Grandma. Was. Dead!"

I cringed. Granny was dead? "What about your grandpa?" I asked.

"He. Had. A. Heart. Attack. Yesterday!"

My mouth fell open. The grandfather I'd never met was dead too? How long had it been. "Di, how long ago did Samantha run off with Pan?"

"Last. Month."

I'd been passed out for a month?!

"Puck?" Di sniffled. "Are you gonna move back to New York with me?"

I stared into her hopeful eyes and realized how beautiful they were. They had the same little extra glimmer as Samantha's. _Maybe one day when we're older and are healed from Samantha's disappearance we'll be together,_ I thought. But I knew that'd never happen. Maybe Di would fall for me one day but I knew I'd never fall for her. I loved Samantha too much.

"Please say you will," Di begged. "I need you, Puck."

I nodded.

Di gave me a said smile and hugged me tighter. "Thank you," she whispered.

I didn't answer again. I just hugged her tightly.

**That's all for today. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

:O :D **_I AM DROWNING IN COMPLIMENTS! _**:D :O

**I love all of my readers, you're just so awe- GRAVY! :D **

**Answers to some of your reviews since I feel like answering some even though they're not questions.**

_Michaela Grimm_**: I am wonderful, aren't I? ;D**

_Guest_**: Yeah, I guess that's just a Puck thing.**

**I'd say enjoy but we're in a very sad part of the story so... read, I guess?**

Chapter 24: Alone

Finally moving day came along. I was happy to leave this boring little town yet I felt like it was wrong to leave. What if Samantha came back? I wouldn't be here waiting for her!

"Are you gonna fly behind our car again?" Di asked quietly. Behind her the movers packed her family's things into a big moving van.

"Yeah," I answered.

Di nodded and looked around awkwardly. I hated seeing her so upset! Di was a little ray of sunshine! But Samantha had ruined that. I thought she loved her little sister... then again, I had thought she loved _me_.

I sighed. "Di?"

Di looked at me.

"Can you please smile for me?" I asked.

Di closed her eyes. "I don't think I can, Puck," she answered. "I've lost three people who mean a lot to me in so little time."

I sighed. "You'll smile again one day, Di," I promised her. Then I stared at the ground as I hesitantly added: "And I hope I'm the reason of that smile."

Di threw her arms around me and whispered: "You're not just trying to replace Samantha with me, are you?"

"No," I answered, hugging her back. "You and Samantha are two completely different people."

Di sighed.

"Puck!"

I quickly let go of Di and looked at Victoria. "Hi," I said, awkwardly.

She smiled sadly. "Come to say good-bye?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I answered and shrugged. "But I'll be back in New York too... tomorrow?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she said.

I nodded. "My parents just needed to get out of the city for awhile," I told her.

Victoria nodded. "Well, Puck, you promise to come by for dinner every now and then?" she asked.

I gave her a weak smile. "I'd love to."

Victoria gave me a small smile and gave my hair a small stroke. "I'm glad you'll still be around, Puck."

"Me too," I answered.

Then Victoria went off to go talk to Harry.

Finally everything was packed and ready to go.

"C'mon, Di!" Harry called from the car.

"Coming!" Di yelled back.

"Go," I told her.

Di frowned slightly. "You will follow us, won't you?" she asked.

I nodded.

Di closed her eyes and nodded. "See you in New York."

"OK," I answered.

Di ran to her car.

I watched her get in and drive away. And then I waited for all the moving vans to leave too. Then I pulled my wings out and followed them from afar.

Then suddenly I knocked into something. And then I was falling. But it made no sense, there had been nothing there! But still I was falling, out of control. And the world seemed to turn darker every second.

When I woke up it was night time. And I was alone. All alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Old Lady

In my little world time didn't exist anymore. Nothing mattered. Samantha was gone. Di was gone. And I was stuck in this boring little town.

Months or years, I'm not even sure, passed by before I wandered out of the forest and found a house. I smelled something cooking. And it smelled _delicious_!

_When was the last time I ate?_ I suddenly wondered.

I shrugged off the thought since I'd been too lonely and sad to even think about food. I walked right up to the doorstep and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a voice answered. Seconds later an old lady answered the door.

My mouth fell open.

"May I help you?" the old lady asked in a German accent. She was chubby and had long gray hair that was streaked with red and she had clear, green eyes.

"Granny?" I stammered.

The old lady looked at me in confusion.

Then I quickly shook my head to clear it. This old lady wasn't Granny! Granny had been much skinnier and she'd had blue eyes... like Samantha.

"My goodness!" the old lady said, looking at my appearance. "Are you lost?"

I shook my head. "I just smelled your cooking," I answered.

The old lady gave me a curious smile. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Come in!" the old lady said, cheerfully and swung the door open all the way.

My eyes widened in surprise as I looked into the hallway. It was full of... _books_.

The old lady let out a small laugh. "I'm quite the book worm as I'm sure you've noticed," she said.

I nodded, still stunned.

"Come in!" the old lady said again and motioned for me to follow her.

So I did. And I made sure to close the door after me. Every single room was full of books, even the kitchen! It was starting to make me feel sick.

"I don't get very many visitors," the old lady said.

"Well, you live in the middle of nowhere," I pointed out.

The old lady laughed. Then suddenly she stopped and stared at me. "Oh my manners!" she said. "What's your name?"

"Puck," I answered, without thinking.

"Puck?" she repeated and raised an eyebrow. "There's a fairy in A Midsummer's Night's Dream by Shakespeare named Puck."

I stared at one of the piles of books and shrugged.

"My name's Relda," the old lady told me. "Relda _Grimm_."

I stared at her. She was a Grimm? The last Grimm I'd met was that one Brother Grimm who'd taken me to America. What was his name? Wilhelm? Yeah, I think that's it!

"Does my last name sound familiar to you, Puck?" the old lady asked me.

Hesitantly, I nodded. "Are you a descendent of the Brothers Grimm?" I asked.

"Oh, me?" the old lady exclaimed. "No! I married into the Grimm family."

"Oh," I answered.

"Tell me, Puck," the old lady said, looking at me in a curious way. "Why aren't you in Faerie with your family?"

I stared at the floor. I opened my mouth to say: "Because I don't want to be there anymore." But instead I told her everything. All about Samantha and Di. I even told her about Harry and Victoria.

"Harry and Victoria?" the old lady muttered.

I stopped. "What?"

The old lady shook her head and told me to continue.

I told her about how they moved here and I followed them and then finally how Peter Pan came along and stole Samantha from me. And then how I tried to leave with Di, Harry, and Victoria but I hit something and got knocked out.

"The barrier," the old lady said quietly.

"What?"

"The barrier," she repeated. And then she explained it to me.

The stupid barrier! If that barrier hadn't existed I would be in New York with Di!

"Oh, Puck, I'm so sorry," the old lady said.

I shrugged in answer.

"You must have been so lonely!" she said, sadly.

I shrugged again.

"Well, you're welcome here!" the old lady told me.

"Really?" I said.

The old lady nodded. "In fact..." She began walking to another room, that I think was the living room, and began digging around some books.

"Um, are you looking for something?" I asked.

"Yes," the old lady answered. Finally she stood up and she handed me something.

It was a flute. "Um, thanks?" I answered.

"Blow on it," the old lady said and gave me a mischievous smile.

I raised an eyebrow but did as I was told.

Suddenly a bunch of little pixies appeared. "Cool!" I exclaimed.

The old lady smiled and gently stroked my hair. "I'm glad you like it," she said.

Time went by and the old lady and I became very close. I began to feel more like my old self and would fly around town playing pranks on people. The old lady would scold me about the pranks and then she would feed me.

But I didn't like her... friend, the Big Bad Wolf or as he was now going by: Mr. Canis. And he didn't seem to like me either so I rarely saw him, I was perfectly fine with that.

Then word came that the old lady's son and daughter-in-law had disappeared. And that her two granddaughters had been orphaned because of it.

I hadn't known she had granddaughters. Their names were Sabrina and Daphne. That was why the old lady had never told me about them. Their names were too close to Samantha and Di...

After like a year about talking about them the old lady happily told me that they were finally going to come and live with her. I was not happy about that at all. The old lady was suppose to be all mine!

She was going to forget about me when they came, I just knew it.


	26. Chapter 26

T**hanks for all your reviews. I tried to PM everyone that had an account that reviewed but my internet is being really slow & stupid so I don't know if you actually got my message but I hope you did! **

_JesusLover_**/**_Laura_**: I'm sorry but I did end the chapter like that & I'm also sorry you were "dying." But now there is a next button. :)**

Chapter 26: Sabrina and Daphne

The old lady asked if I wanted to meet her granddaughters but I said no and she said: "Oh, Puck, they won't be like Samantha and Di."

I crossed my arms and shook my head.

The old lady shrugged. "Well, alright," she said. "But we'll be here all day if you want to stop by."

"OK," I answered and flew off into the forest.

I watched her and the wolf drive off to the train station.

I was determined to get rid of these girls and I knew how I was going to do it. I would "introduce" them to my pixies. Oh, they'd absolutely love that. And if the old lady got mad, oh well! She'd just give me a regular old scolding and feed me like always.

I impatiently waited for them to arrive. I really wish I hadn't been there to see them.

The oldest one, Sabrina, she looked exactly like Samantha. (Except her hair was actually tamed.) And the little one, Daphne, she looked exactly like Di.

How could the old lady do this to me?! Not only was she going to forget about me but she'd brought two look-a-likes of girls that meant the world to me!

At first I wasn't even sure if it wasn't them. But I soon realized that wasn't possible. Samantha was in Never Land and Di was in New York City. And I wasn't even sure how much time had gone by but I was sure they would at least look older.

I decided right then and there that I wouldn't befriend these girls. I didn't want to relive everything that happened with Samantha and Di. I'd be the worst pain in the butt to them, especially Sabrina.

So, using my flute I sent my pixies to their window. Sabrina looked out the window and I think she saw me but I quickly disappeared. When she saw the pixies she opened the window but the wolf just had to come along and ruin my plan! He shut it and I even think I heard him yelling at them, but I'm not sure.

But eventually I got to use my plan. The next night the two of them snuck out into the woods. I didn't realize they were trying to sneak away so I sent my pixies. Watching them get bitten made me feel kinda mad, I mean they were just- _Shut up, Puck! _I thought.

They began to run away and I'm not even sure I know what would have happened if the old lady hadn't showed up. She blew some blue dust onto some of my pixies and they froze.

"I have a whole house full of this," the old lady shouted at my pixies.

They chattered nervously and finally flew off.

The old lady searched through the trees until she saw me and yelled: "That wasn't very nice!"

I swear, she's the only person that I know that can actually make me feel guilty.

I decided to just avoid the Grimms from then on. So, you can imagine how annoyed I was when the pixies brought me intruders the next night. And as I'm sure you've guessed those intruders were Sabrina and Daphne.

A couple of the pixies came to tell me that they were coming and I quickly fixed everything up.

I waited for them on my junk throne and made sure I had my wooden sword that the old lady had given me before she'd become obsessed with her granddaughters. "Pixies," I called out when they arrived. "What have you found?"

"Spies!" they answered.

"Spies, you say?" I asked. "Well, what do we do with spies?"

"We take them to the pool!" they answered.

"That's correct," I laughed. "We drown them!"

I took them to Samantha and Di's old house. I didn't really want to but it was the only place I knew in Ferry Port Landing that had a pool.

My pixies tied Sabrina's hands behind her back and then I took over.

"You've made a terrible mistake, spy!" I shouted and stuck the tip of my sword into Sabrina's back.

"We're not spies!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Tell it to the fish!" I hollered.

The pixies all laughed. That's the thing I like about them, they always laugh at my jokes and are incredibly loyal.

"So, spy, would you like to repent your crimes before you meet your watery doom?" I asked.

"What crimes?" Sabrina cried out.

I stared at her, wondering what to say. For looking like Samantha? For being incredibly beautiful? (I FORBID THAT YOU TELL GRIMM I SAID THAT!) For stealing the old lady from me? OK, that was it. "The crime of trying to steal the old lady away from me," I declared.

"Granny?" Di, I MEAN DAPHNE asked.

I flinched when she said that. "The one they call Relda Grimm." I really hope they didn't notice.

"Relda Grimm is our _grandmother_ and we're not trying to steal her. We're trying to save her!" Sabrina shouted.

"Save her?" I asked. "Save her from what?"

"A giant," they answered together. I found that kinda creepy but decided to ignore it.

I turned to my pixies and one said: "You have to save her!"

"Are you still gonna drown them?" another asked.

"I hope not!" one said.

"Relda Grimm being captured by a giant really makes a big difference!" another pointed out.

"Well, of course it makes a difference," I replied, starting to get annoyed.

"We're trying to get home. We need to save her before it's too late," Daphne pleaded.

I stared at her and groaned. She looked way too much like Di, especially when she gave me those puppy-dog eyes. I turned away from her and began untying Sabrina's wrists. "Where did this happen?" I asked. "How big was the giant?"

And then suddenly Sabrina turned around to face me and she put her hands on my shoulders.

My eyes widened.

Then she threw me into the pool.

Wow, she was _strong_! I don't think Samantha was strong. Maybe there are some differences between them...

I heard my pixies laughing at me and when I shot out of the water I decided I must as well laugh with them so I did. I floated around a couple of feet above Samantha.

"You think this is funny?" Sabrina exploded. She'd grabbed my sword when I fell and began making jabs at me but I effortlessly flew away from them. She was such a weakling. (You can tell Grimm I said that.) "A kid and a bunch of flying cockroaches kidnapping girls and threaten to kill them? That's how you losers have fun?"

My pixies began to chatter angrily at being called flying cockroaches but I just ignored them and said: "Aww, we wouldn't have killed you. We were just fooling." I seriously wouldn't have killed them. I didn't have it in me. They reminded me too much of Samantha and Di.

"Well, if you're finished with your stupid, psychotic games, my sister and I have to rescue our grandmother," Sabrina declared. Then she grabbed Daphne's hand and turned to leave.

I couldn't let them leave yet! "You've only been in this town for two days and you've already lost the old lady," I said bitterly, as I floated in their path.

"We didn't lose her, she was taken by a monster as big as a mountain," Sabrina argued.

"Well, if you've come looking for help, you've come to the wrong place," I crowed. "Rescuing old ladies is a job for a hero! I'm a villain of the worst kind."

"Good! We don't want your help!" Sabrina said angrily and tossed my sword off the side.

"I thought Peter Pan was one of the good guys," Daphne said.

_PETER PAN? _HAD SHE JUST CALLED ME _PETER PAN_?! "Peter Pan? I'm not Peter Pan! I'm Puck!" I yelled. I was not that stupid Samantha-stealer.

"Who's Puck?" Daphne asked.

If she didn't look so much like Di I swear I would've killed her right then and there. "Who's Puck?" I cried out. "I'm the most famous Everafter in this town. My exploits are known around the world!"

"I've never heard of you," Sabrina replied. OK, she was way more annoying then Samantha ever was.

"You've never heard of the Trickster King?" I asked, not even bothering trying to hide my shock.

The shook their heads.

"The Prince of Fairies? Robin Goodfellow? The Imp?"

"Do you work for Santa?" Daphne asked.

"I'm a fairy, not an elf!" I roared. "You really don't know who I am! Doesn't anyone read the classics anymore? Dozens of writers have warned the world about me. I'm in the most famous of all of William Shakespeare's plays."

"I don't remember any Puck in _Romeo and Juliet_," Sabrina muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Besides _Romeo and Juliet_!" I shouted. "I'm the star of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_!"

"Congratulations," Sabrina said flatly. "Never read it."

I landed in front of them and turned into a dog and shook off all the water.

When I finished Samant- UGH SABRINA and Daphne were all wet and they began to walk away from me.

"I'm afraid the old lady is a goner!" I taunted. How come they hadn't asked for my help yet? "You'll get no help from me. Like I said, I'm a villain."

"Fine!" Sabrina shouted back.

"Fine!"

Then Daphne turned to look at me. "You sent those pixies to attack us last night, didn't you?"

_Aw man, don't feel guilty!_ I thought staring at her. "Just a little fun," I replied.

"That wasn't very nice," she said and gave me a very fake mad look.

"I'm a lot of things, but nice isn't one of them," I called out after them.

"Maybe we should team up with him? He could fly over the forest and spot the giant," I heard Daphne suggest. Aw, Daphne did like me!

Sabrina frowned at her. "Daphne, you saw what a lunatic he is. I don't want him to ruin whatever slim chance we might have." Aw, Sabrina_ didn't_ like me.

**OK, next chapter will be the Puckabrina kiss! & then this story will be over. :(**


	27. Chapter 27

**OK, peoples, last chapter.**

Chapter 27: The Kiss

As much as I hated to admit it I loved living with the old lady, Sabrina and Daphne, my new marshmallow. I called Sabrina by her last name too. I was nicer to Daphne because if she was a repeat of Di she wouldn't end up breaking my heart. Sabrina obviously was a repeat of Samantha. Except more tougher and stubborn. And secretive. And it turns out she called herself The Queen of Sneaks.

I was really creeped out when I found that out.

Everything was perfectly fine, except that we had a lot of life threatening moments. But I didn't mind playing hero, I just acted like I did.

Then Jake Grimm showed up. He ruined everything. The old lady, Sabrina, and Daphne only paid attention to him! I could already see them moving away to travel the world with him and forgetting all about me. I hated him.

So one day I just snuck off to be alone and throw a tantrum in the woods. I scared the hell out of my pixies but I didn't really care. When I was satisfied I went back home. Hmm, I'd never really had a home before...

Anyway, it's amazing what magic can do. I'd created a chimpanzee army and created an awesome throne like the one my dad had. And I'd gotten myself military medals. I was so occupied with my army I didn't even notice Sabrina come inside.

"What do you want?" I asked Sabrina when I saw her.

"Somebody's in a bad mood," she taunted.

"I'm not in a bad mood," I lied. "I'm busy turning these maggots into fighting machines." I had to give her some sort of reason.

My chimps started baring their teeth and screaming because they wanted another match for the fireworks we were setting off. I morphed my head into a chimp's and yelled: "SHUT UP!" at them.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "The only thing keeping you busy is your pouting," she remarked.

"I'm not pouting." Was I really pouting?

"Well, something's wrong. There are donuts in the dining room. Normally you'd have already wolfed them all down and finished by licking the box," Sabrina told me.

I frowned. "Who cares about donuts? I don't even like donuts."

"You like everything. I've seen you eat Elvis' kibble right out of his bowl," Sabrina pointed.

Shoot! She'd actually seen me do that? OK, no more playing truth or dare with Daphne. "Are they glazed?" I finally asked.

"Yes," Sabrina answered. "Uncle Jake bought them."

"I don't want anything from him," I immediately said.

"Why don't you like him?" Sabrina asked, curiously.

"He's hogging the old lady," I replied. "Just 'cause he's her real son." The old lady had always told me I was like a son to her but now that she had her real one back she didn't care about me anymore.

"She hasn't seen him in twelve years, Puck," Sabrina explained.

I didn't care! He was still hogging the old lady! "Why do you care, anyway?" I was really curious to hear her answer.

"_I don't!_" she said in quickly and in that annoying way of hers.

"Good!" I didn't mean it.

"Good!" I hoped she didn't mean it either.

"If you must know, I've been insulted," I said to fill the silence.

"By who?" Sabrina asked.

"By all of you!" I cried out. "I have an impeccable reputation as a scoundrel. I have been banned by thousands of hamlets, hundreds of cities, dozens of countries, and three different dimensions. There are bounties on my head all over the planet and on a few planets you've never heard of. I'm Puck, the Trickster King. I'm the mean and nasty emperor of pranksters. I'm the boy hero to nations of snickering layabouts. My kingdom is the wrong side of the tracks!"

"So?" Sabrina said and crossed her arms.

Seriously? I'd just done a whole speech and that was all she had to say? "So? _So?!_ So, I threw it all away to protect this family and not one of you appreciates it. I'm ruined and you have all turned your backs on me for _Uncle Jake_. He'll save the family, blah, blah, blah!" I exploded.

"Oh, stop being such a baby," Sabrina said and rolled her eyes. "Of course we care about you. Everyone cares about you."

"You care about me?" What? Was she finally opening up to me?!

"Don't let it get to your head, gasbag." I let it get to my head.

"You're in love with me!" I taunted. "I knew it!" After all, who could resist me? (Don't you dare say Samantha!)

"Gross!" Sabrina said back.

"You want me to be your boyfriend!" I sang. "Don't you?" And then I popped out my wings and flew to her. _And I kissed her. _When we pulled away I grinned. She was a better kisser than Samantha! "I believe the words you are searching for are _thank you_." 'Cause seriously I'd just given her like the awesomest kiss ever.

Sabrina turned red and then punched me in the belly.

I hunched over, gasping for breath.

"You try that again, you little freak, and you're going to need a dentist," Sabrina shouted at me. And then she stomped away. "We're going out with Uncle Jake. Granny says you have to go. We're waiting in the car!"

I stared after her. Girls have really interesting ways of thanking you for an awesome kiss.


End file.
